First Academy Difficult Love
by Bokepoid
Summary: HIDUP ITU KEJAM! DAN RUMIT TENTUNYA! Begitu pula kehidupan sekolah dan percintaan gue yang rumit dan kejam!/Warning : Kegajean Tingkat Dewa/Author gak pinter bikin Summary. CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Ah, It's A Kejam Murid's Life!

First Academy Difficult Love

Chapt 1 - Ah, It's A Kejam Murid's Life!

Disclaimer : Vocaloid dan UTAU bukan punya saya.

Rate : T aja biar aman.

Warning : Kegajean tingkat dewa, Abal, Violences, Alur kecepetan, Alur Gak Jelas, Typos, Anything Negatives~

A/N : Ok, nih fict akhirnya dibikin gara gara saya terinspirasi dari PV Nankai Renai dan Academy First Love. Kalo judul chapternya sih terinspirasi dari lagunya Len sama Gumi yang 'Ah, It's A Wonderful Cat Life!' Dan tentu saja kalo udah terinspirasi ke ide ide aneh Allie ujung ujungnya jadi abal gak jelas bla bla bla. Dan Gumiya disini gendernya diputer jadi cewek buat jadi emaknya Gumi. GAK APA APA YAA? Hehe... *Allie Ditendang, Dibantai, Dirobek sama Gumiya*

Pairing : GumixLenxRin

* * *

Gumi POV

.

Oke, biarkan gue memperkenalkan diri sendiri dulu. Nama gue...

Megumi Kamui.

Putri dari Gakupo dan Gumiya Kamui yang berandalan dan tomboy abis. Gue bahkan kesekolah dengan seragam cowok dan berperilaku cowok banget. Karena bapak gue, Gakupo, Kepala Sekolah. Jadi dia ngizinin gue buat pake seragam cowok.

Bahkan gue mengikuti eskul cowok dan berteman dengan berbagai cowok. Tapi tetap gue punya sahabat cewek terbaik yang namanya... Rin Enimagak. Anaknya cantik, pinter, manis pula... Berbeda dengan kepribadian gue yang bener bener 'suka suka gue' dan dia juga ketua kelas. Sementara gue anak yang rada lumayan dodol yang paling sering dipanggil ama ayah ndiri buat dimarahin.

Biasanya gue bisa balik jadi alim lagi abis nakal. Tapi tetep aja besok besok gue nakal lagi.

Iyalah, ancemannya gak boleh pake seragam cowok sama lappie tercinta disita! Uh oh, gimana gue gak setres, cuy?

Beda ama Rin yang super rajin bin alim itu. Gue biasa nyontek ke dia. Udah abis itu, ayah gue pasti langsung cerewet ceramah kek gini :

"Kamu tuh ya! Coba deh liat temen kamu yang namanya Enimagak! Dia tuh rajiiin! Tou-san aja sering kirim dia ke olimpiade! Coba kalo kamu! Cuma turnamen karate! Suka berantem! Coba liat Enimagak, dia tuh beda jauuuuh sama kamuuu!"pasti gitu aja.

"Ih, kalo gak suka, yaudah angkat Rin-chan jadi anak baru aja!"balasku biasanya begitu.

Dan cekcok mulut pasti bakalan terus berlanjut.

Sahabat gue yang paling deket lainnya adalah Meito dan Ted.

Kalo Ted anaknya rajin, Meito anaknya lumayan bokep. Gue seneng ama tuh berdua soalnya mereka sahabat gue dari kelas 2 sd!

Gue sama Ted sama Meito juga ngeband di sekolah. Namanya 'Jamban Rock Band' atau 'JRB'nama kerennya. Tapi tetep aja kita kan genrenya Rock yang hard banget, jadi kalo lagi ngeband suka dimarahin bapak ane juga.

Sekalinya cewek... Tetaplah cewek... Biarpun Tomboy gini... Gue suka sama cowok dikelas yang pirang dan mukanya hampir mirip ama Rin. Namanya Len. Len Kagamine. Anaknya rada lumayan dodol dan hampir tiap hari gue 'jajah' dengan cara gue ngebajak bbnya dan nulis 'Gue lekong asik, cyynnn...' di PM dan nulis 'Saya jualan kripik upil rasa asin, asem, pisang, jeruk, jamban, cabe, terong, sake, eskrim. Mau rasa manis? Liat aja muka ane udah manis kok :P Minat? Ping!' dan abis itu banyak yang nge-Ping dan nulis yang intinya kalo mereka jijik dengan Broadcast kek gitu. Abis itu gue dijitak Len pake bbnya dan langsung masang password panjang buat buka bbnya.

Pagi ini, gue berangkat jalan kaki. Sepeda disita gara gara gue ketawan ngenet ampe jam 5 pagi pas liburan.

Ah, it's a kejam murid's life!

Beneran deh... Biarpun ngaco.

"Oi, cuy!"tiba tiba Meito nongol dengan motornya.

"Ah, Meito! Untung lo nongol! Huaaah... Tau aja lu gue hari ini kaga pake Bikey Wikey Tercinta ane! Penyelamaaattt!"kataku langsung mendekatinya. Bikey Wikey Tercinta adalah sebutan sayang gue pada kendaraan sehidup semati gue itu.

"Heh! Asa gua gak nawarin lu nebeng dah!"kata Meito sewotan dikit.

"Hieeh... Trus lu ngapain manggil gue?"kataku sama sama sewot.

"Ya nyapa... Daripada gue lu katain cutaw ntar..."kata Meito.

"Lu lebih cutaw kaga ngajakin gue nebeng!"kataku masih aja sewot.

"Woy! Liat! Ada Luka-sensei lagi joget poco poco!"kata Meito langsung menunjuk ke arah belakang gue.

Gue yang terbasuk GBL (Gerakan Benci Luka, salah satu perkumpulan orang2 pembenci Luka-sensei yang maha killer.) langsung melirik kebelakang.

"MANA MANAAA?"

Tapi...

Gue kira beneran ada Luka-sensei yang lagi joget poco poco.

Dan bener aja, Meito udah ngacir dengan motornya.

"Anjridd..."gue menggerutu.

Awas aja, ntar disekolah bisa gue apain kali.

Gue lanjut jalan.

Dan akhirnya sampe juga di sekolah jam setengah 8. Dan tentu saja gak telat. Kenapa? Karena rata rata disini mulai pelajaran jam 8. Dan banyak guru pemalesan yang jarang masuk pula. Karena alasan itu lah gue cinta mati ama nih sekolah. Sekolah awesome bagi gue.

"Salamolekum~"gue mengucapkan salam ketika memasuki kelas gue di kelas 8B.

"..."seisi kelas diem. Gak diem juga sih. Maksudnya gak jawab salam gue dan malah sibuk sendiri sendiri.

"YANG JAWAB MASUK SURGAAA!"teriakku pada seisi kelas.

"WALAIKUMSALAM!"seisi kelas langsung ngejawab serempak.

"Weeh! Anak kepala sekolah rajin! Dateng kepagian! Wee~ Horeee!"teriak seisi kelas nyorakin gue yang dateng jam segini dengan pandangan lu-hebat-bener-dateng-terlambat.

Gue langsung nunduk hormat didepan temen temen gue dan bilang :

"Iyee... Tanda tangan terakir yee... Makasih... Asoyy... Tengkyu, ya, cynn... Ahiyy..."gue jadi gak jelas dan jalan ke meja gue yang terletak di ketiga paling depan di barisan tengah.

Saat gue udah duduk, Rin menghampiri mejaku.

"Sumpe lo gak dimarahin bapak lo apa dateng telat kesiangan kek gini?"tanya Rin.

"Gak lah. Bapak gue mana tau anaknya berandalan nakal kek gini."kataku sambil ngelirik kesana sini.

"Hebaaat... Ngomong ngomong lu udah ngerjain PR? PR Luka-sensei loh!"kata Rin.

"E-eh?"gue langsung pucet. Dan kepikiran jiwa setan Luka-sensei yang belingsatan gak jelas dengan 4 sudut siku siku bertengger di kepalanya.

"B-belom... Apes..."kataku nunduk sedih.

"Jangan sedih! Semangat! Aku sudah ngerjain~!"kata Rin menunjukkan PR Kimia nya yang sudah dikerjakannya dengan rapi, lengkap, dan bagus pula. Well, Luka-sensei adalah guru Kimia yang maha killer bin setan bin jahat bin kejam bin apa lagi dah yang negatif negatif.

"Aaaaiii~ Rin... Kau memang sohib ku yang terbaik sepanjang masaaa..."kataku langsung nangis bahagia dan meluk meluk Rin.

"Iyaa... Iyaa..."kata Rin meng-iya iyakan saja.

"Bukannya lu sobatan ma dia cuma pengen nyontek doang ye?"kata Meito tiba tiba nongol dibelakang kami.

"Diem lu!"kataku sambil menjitaknya dengan berbagai benda yang ada didepan mata.

"Itu pulpen gue jangan jadi korban juga, cuy..."kata Yuma sweatdrop ngeliat pulpennya udah nancep di mata Meito.

"Cabut aja, itu udah bonus tinta merah dari gue ama Meito!"kataku.

Gue memandang PR Kimia Rin dengan mata berbinar binar dan menyalinnya secepat kilat. Tentu saja dengan tulisan ceker ayam karena nyatet cepet cepet. Ini dikarenakan pelajaran Luka-sensei dimulai 10 menit lagi.

"Widih... Nyontek serius amat, mbak?"kata Len ternyata dari tadi ngeliatin gue nyalin PR dari Rin.

DEG!

Gue langsung deg degan tingkat dewa. Dan tentu gue juga jadi kegeeran kelas kakap.

"E-eh... Ngh... Eh... Eeeeeehhhh... Eeeeehhh..."gue gelagapan gak jelas dan akhirnya jatoh dari kursi saking dag dig dugnya.

"Lu napa? Keselek linggis?"tanya Len.

"Heh... Eehhemm... *cough* Hm... Hm... Rrgh! *cough lagi* ggrrkk... Ggrrkk... *lagi lagi cough*... Errmm... Errm... *cough aja terus...*"gue bangkit dan duduk lagi.

"Nih beneran nih keselek linggis!"kata Len langsung menepuk tenggorokan gue dari belakang keras banget pake buku Kimia yang tebelnya 5 senti.

"WHUOOYYY! KAGA USAH GITU BISA KALII! PERNAH TAU RASANYA DIGAMPOL PAKE SEMUUTT?"teriakku pada Len gak selow gara gara tadi ditabok.

"Pernah mbak! Kan dulu kelas 7 pernah!"kata Len sweatdrop.

"Nah! Lain kali gue gampol lo sampe mental ke Bogor!"kataku pada Len tetap dengan gak selownya.

"Bused! Jauh kan itu! Gampol gue sampe Bali dong! Lumayan jalan jalan!"kata Mikuo yang kebetulan mendengar gue lagi ngebacot sama Len.

"Diem lu! Sumpel juga mulut lu pake Lawang Sewu!"kataku pada Mikuo gak selow karena perbacotan gue dengan Len belom selesai sementara dia nimbrung gak jelas tiba tiba.

"Wiii! Pemecah rekor mulut terlebar si Mikuo!"kata Akaito dari pojok kelas menyoraki.

Begitulah biasanya kalo gue lagi ngebacot sama Len suka nyamber kemana mana.

"Sudah sudah! Jangan berteman! Eh... Maksud gue jangan berantem!"kata Rin melerai perbacotan.

"I-iya, Rin-chan..."kata Len dengan wajah memerah dan balik lagi ke tempatnya.

Gue balik lagi ke kursi gue dan balik nyalin seluruh PR Rin lagi.

* * *

"Nah, hari ini hasil Mid-semester kalian dibagikan!"kata Luka-sensei didepan sambil mengangkat kumpulan kertas hasil ulangan anak anak sekelas.

"Dan tentu saja nilai tertinggi kitaa... Rin Enimagak..."kata Luka-sensei didepan.

Seisi kelas langsung tepuk tangan termasuk gue juga.

"Oke,"kata Luka-sensei berdiri dan membagikan hasil ulangan.

Gue langsung tepar di meja dengan dag dig dug gak keruan.

Ini jauh lebih mendebarkan dari Len merhatiin gue tadi.

Serasa hidup dan mati gue udah ditentukan oleh Luka-sensei.

"Ahem, Gumi-san..."kata Luka-sensei mencolekku yang sedari tadi tengkurep diatas meja.

"Hah... Luka-sensei... Pasti Remedial di ruang Multimedia lagi, kan?"kataku lemas.

"Pintar."balas Luka-sensei singkat.

Gue senyum kecil.

"Tapi sayang kamu bego."tambahnya lagi.

Anjrid.

Jleb. Nancep. Dalem.

Gue langsung sweatdrop sambil nge-down gak jelas.

"Ini, Ted... Hah... Kalian bertiga sama saja..."kata Luka-sensei yang saat gue liat lagi, dia udah ngasihin hasil ulangannya Ted.

"Asiiik! Dapet 5!"ujar Meito bangga.

"Bused, segitu lu bangga? Kurang pinter apaan lagi lu?"balas Neru memandang Meito sweatdrop.

"Orang pinter mah bedaa! Im stupid and i proud of it dong!"kata Meito masih dengan pose pahlawan bertopeng ketawa saking bangganya dapet nilai 5.

"Wong edan..."kata Neru pelan sambil sweatdrop lagi.

"Weee! Kita kan sahabat sehidup sebokep setolol sebego iya gaaakkk!"kataku bersemangat langsung ber-highfive dengan Meito.

"Iya dongg!"kata Meito sama sama semangat.

"Kalian tuh ya..."kata Ted memandang kita berdua sweatdrop.

"Nah tuh duo manusia hebat yang bangga jadi manusia baka! Tepuk tangan!"sindir Luka-sensei. Seisi kelas langsung tepuk tangan meriah kek gue sama Meito abis hajatan apaan.

"Udah, itu mah si Meito sama Gumi aja yang keseringan dapet nilai jongkok! Jadi setres dah!"kata Len menimpali.

"Halah kek lu nggak aja... Emang siapa yang suka sebelahan ma gue di ruang Multi sambil ngerjain remed ulangan... Hah?"kataku pada Len.

"Udah udah, sesama baka jangan berantem."kata Luka-sensei langsung nancep dihati.

"Oke, jadi yang dapet nilai dibawah KKM ke ruang Multi pulang sekolah saya tunggu ya."kata Luka-sensei.

"Sabar ya, Gumi! Len-kun dapet berapaa?"kata Rin padaku dan langsung beralih ke Len.

Len langsung ngumpetin ulangannya dengan muka memerah.

"Aaa! Jangan lihaaattt!"kata Len agak gelagapan.

Gue memandang mereka cemburu.

Kenapa Len kalo deket sama Rin selalu dengan muka memerah?

Lah kalo gue? Pasti ujung ujungnya ngebacot.

Gue yakin Len sama Rin pasti ada apa apa.

dan perasaanku, hanya Meito, Ted, dan aku yang tau.

Ted mendekatiku dan berbisik padaku.

"Yang sabar..."bisik Ted dan langsung melewati ku.

Haduh...

Padahal kau cinta pertamaku, gak kusangka percintaannya serumit ini...

Bener bener It's A Kejam Murid's Life!

* * *

Hyey... Baru Chapter 1...

Abisnya, saya udah gak ada ide lagi... Tapi saya langsung saya share aja. Soalnya saya belum pernah bikin cerita Multi-chap. Dan kebetulan ini ceritanya lumayan panjang... Saya bikin aja jadi multi-chap deh!

Sebenernya, masih ada idenya tapi udah agak capek ngetik juga *digampol pake semut*

Yah, kalo ceritanya masih kurang jelas... Nanti semoga di Chap 2 nya saya jelaskan lebih detil lagi deh!

Maaf kalo ada typo, itu bisa jadi kesalahan saya atau Ms. Word dengan autocorrectnya yang bekerja dengan sangat baik.

Kasih tau aja ya kalo ada yang typo atau enggak...

Dan masalah salam tadi, gomen ne buat yang non-muslim!

Terimakasih, dan jangan lupa Review~!


	2. Remedial dan Ajaran Sesat Miku

First Academy Difficult Love

Chapt 2 - Remedial dan Ajaran Sesat Miku

Disclaimer : Vocaloid dan UTAU bukan punya saya.

Rate : T aja biar aman.

Warning : Kegajean tingkat dewa, Abal, Violences, Alur kecepetan, Alur Gak Jelas, Typos, Anything Negatives~

Pairing : GumixLenxRin

* * *

Masih Gumi POV

.

Jam istirahat...

Gue langsung ngacir ke kelas Miku tanpa ngomong ngomong lagi.

"Woy Guuu... Mi?"kata Meito mau manggil gue yang keburu ngacir tapi terlalu tercengang ngeliat gue ngacir udah kayak apaan tau ke kelas Miku.

"APA?"sahut gue ke Meito gak selow.

"Selow aja napa mbak... Eh, lo temenin gue jajan yok!"kata Meito.

"GAK BISA!"kataku masih gak selow.

"Yeh dia... Emang lu ngapain ke kelas A segala?"tanya Meito.

"URUSAN LO!"tanyaku balik ke Meito MASIH dengan gak selownya.

"Eh... Yaudah deh..."kata Meito akhirnya nyerah.

Gue langsung lari lagi ke kelasnya Miku. Tepatnya di kelas A! Padahal deket, cuma suruhan lebay dari si Author aja nyuruh gue lari lari segala.

"Yosh... Miku... Miku... Hatsune... Adaa?"tanyaku ke seluruh penghuni kelas A yang lagi pada ngobrol itu.

"Woy... Hosh..."gue masih kecapean.

"Miku... Miku... MIKU HATSUNE ADAAAAA?"akhirnya gue teriak juga.

Seluruh kelas A itu langsung ngeliatin gue yang udah agak tepar.

"Cuy... Gum... Ngapain lu lari segala? Cuma beda selantai... Lu bedon..."kata Miku menjitak pelan kepala gue.

Ini Miku. Miku Hatsune. Sohib gue waktu SD. Tapi gak termasuk sohib gue lagi pas masuk SMP (Sed, jahat bener...) dia anaknya semacam Rin gitu lah...

"Yosh... Si author yang nyuruh..."kataku dengan agak narik narik napas dikit.

"Ada perlu apa lu kesini?"tanya Miku.

"Bused dah, Mik... Lu nanyanya kek gue mau apaan aja... Gini... Gue... Mau... Jadi cewek sejati! Macam lo, Rin, SeeU gitu lah!"kataku.

"Cewek sejati? Jadi?"tanya Miku lagi.

"Ya... Gue pengen berubah dari tomboy kek gini... Gue pengen jadi cewek manis kek lo gituuu!"kataku.

"Oh... Tapi lo gak ada angin gak ada badai... Gak ada parade wortel... Lo pengen jadi cewek beneran?"tanya Miku kaget.

"Bacot dah lo, Mik! Dah pulang sekolah lo ajarin gue yak!"kataku pake puppy eyes.

"Yee..."kata Miku agak sweatdrop.

"Holleee! Maacih Mikuuu! Miku cantik deeehhhh!"kataku langsung memeluk Miku gak jelas dan langsung ngacir entah kemana.

"Najis..."gumam Miku.

* * *

"Huahh... Aduh... Nomor 3 apaan lagi ya..."kataku pelan sambil memandang soal nomor 3.

Mana gue gak inget sama sekali isi buku Kimia yang sama sekali gak pernah gue sentuh itu.

Karena setiap gue ulangan Kimia, gue baca buku Kimia. Tapi didalemnya ada komik Naruto (Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.) yang selalu setia menemaniku dikala belajar *sesat*.

"Cuy, Ted, nomor 3 apaan si?"tanyaku ke Ted yang berada di sebelahku.

"Mau pintar? Makanya belajar!"kata Ted.

"Basi bener lu Ted!"keluhku.

"Makanya maafin Marwan dong! Baru gue kasih tau!"kata Ted tambah gak nyambung.

"Nih keracunan iklan... Meito... Nomor 3 apaan si?"kali ini gue nanya ke Meito.

"Belom gue kerjain tuh nomor..."kata Meito yang berada di sebelahnya Ted.

"Yah... Len, woy, nomor 3 apaan si?"gue nanya ke Len yang berada di sebelah gue.

"Hoh? No 3? Keseluruhan aja gue mengarang indah!"kata Len.

Gue melirik ke arah kertas remedialnya.

Dan jawabannya beneran mengarang indah.

1. Pada suatu hari hiduplah seorang pangeran shota ganteng yang kesusahan ngerjain Remed Kimia...

2. Remednya tuh susah banget... Akhirnya dia ngarang indah deh.

3. Tapi semua berubah ketika kemunculan setan pink bernama LUKA menyerang dunia!

4. Dan...

Apa banget deh Len... Gue gak jadi nerusin baca nomor 4 nya dia karena gue tau tuh nomor dari nomor 1 sampe 8 bakalan ngasal semua. Entahlah nasib akademisnya Len ini bakalan bahagia atau menyedihkan.

Soalnya emang cuma 8... Tapi menyiksa dan panjang panjang semuaa!

Padahal pas Mid-test kemaren cuma 40 soal. Pilihan ganda semua pula!

Tentu saja gue ngerjain bareng bareng Meito. Gak ngerjain sih, kita berdua menjadi MATA ELANG!

Gue bakal nyontek ke sebelah gue, si SeeU. Cewek yang lumayan pinter. Dari nomor 1-20 . Sementara Meito bakal nyontek ke sebelahnya, si Piko. Cowok yang entahlah dia pinter atau enggak. Tapi kata gue liat dari tampangnya sih... Pinter. Walaupun sedikit gak yakin.

Tapi pas udahan,

"Eh, gue tadi nyontek ke Piko yang 20-40 !"kata Meito.

"Oh? Dia pinter?"tanyaku pada Meito.

"Ng... Kayaknya sih! Abisnya dia ngerjainnya cepet gitu! Eh... Gue jadi gak yakin nyontek ke dia..."kata Meito dengan wajah sok inoccent yang minta ditabok pake sendal secepatnya.

Mungkin itu alasannya kenapa gue sama Meito berakhir remedial di ruang Multi...

"Yak, waktunya selesai. Selesai atau tidak, kumpulkan. Tidak akan ada remedial lagi. Ini untuk nilai Mid-semester untuk sensei taro di rapot."kata Luka-sensei kejam. Well, menurutku kejam.

Gue ngumpulin hasil remedial gue dengan ogah ogahan dan tampang ngerengut. Iyalah, gue baru ngerjain nomor 1,2,8. Dan cuma 3 nomor itu. Amazing bukaaan?

"Yak... Kalian dah boleh pulang."kata Luka-sensei.

Gue dengan malesnya langsung ambil tas. Memikirkan nasib hidup dan mati nilai Kimia gue entar di rapot.

"Lu udah gue tungguin dari tadi juga!"kata Miku sedikit ngomel pas didepan ruang Multimedia.

"Sori... Gue remed..."kataku agak lemes.

"Lu hebat yak, anak kepala sekolah bisa di remed teroooss! Udah ayo! Lu mau gue ajarin gak? Ke rumah lo ya!"kata Miku.

"Yaudah... Mumpung rumah gue juga gak ada siapa siapa..."kataku.

"Bagus!"kata Miku sambil senyum senyum gak jelas.

Gue langsung mikir...

Wah... Ni orang keknya mau ngajak Yuri-an nih...

Gue langsung memandang Miku lekat lekat dari ujung kepala sampe ujung kaki.

"Hmm... Kurang meyakinkan... Mencurigakan..."kataku sambil ngeliatin dia.

"Udeh lu jangan mikir aneh aneh dulu, makanya! Gini gini gue normal tau, cyynn! Maksud gue... Lo kalo sendiri kan enak gue bisa ngajarin lo sepuasnya! Tapi gak termasuk adegan lemon, begooo!"kata Miku menjitak kepala gue.

"Adoow! Iya iya dah! Ayoo!"kataku menarik tangan Miku.

Kita berdua langsung jalan pulang ke arah rumah gue.

* * *

"Dah lama gue gak kesini... Trakir pas kelas 5 kan ya..."kata Miku sambil memandang rumah gue.

"Iya. Itu pun cuma bentar. Orang lu ke rumah gue cuma mau numpang ke toilet! Apa banget coba?"kataku sweatdrop dikit.

"Iya waktu itu kan gue kebelet..."jawab Miku.

Gue cuma bisa buka pintu rumah gue sambil geleng geleng kepala.

"Yok langsung aja lo kasih tau dah begimana."kataku pas udah masuk kamarku dilantai dua.

"Jadi nih ya... Liat deh... Lo aja rambut kek gini... Lu ngikutin modenya siapa sih? Kaga jelas ge..."kata Miku mengamati rambut gue dari depan ampe belakang.

"Ini Rambut gak apa apa deh... Soalnya masih lumayan panjang lo agak keliatan cewek deh. Tapi rapiin. Terus seragam... Lo harus mau pake seragam cewek!"kata Miku banyak ceramahan.

"Ah lu! Seragam masa juga sih? Ini kan signature gue!"kataku agak sewot.

"Yaudah... Lu mau jadi cewek sejati gak sih? Kalo lu gak mau yaudah! Gue yakin lo mau deketin cowok kan? Iya kan? Nah makanya!"kata Miku marah marah udah kayak emak emak yang masakannya gak dimakan sama anaknya. Najis beud.

"Kok lu tau sih?"tanyaku ke Miku rada bingung. Ni anak tau dari mana lagi...

"Ya gak mungkin lo mau berubah jadi cewek sejati tiba tiba! Gue tau lo pasti ada aja siapa gitu yang mau lo deketin!"kata Miku.

"Heuh... Apaan sih..."gue mencoba menutupi.

"Udah lo kasih tau aja, siapa cowoknya... Gue bisa bantu kok!"kata Miku.

Gue langsung seneng. Mungkin Miku beneran bisa bantuin gue dapetin Len? Hahaha... Kan kesempatan!

"Err... Itu... L-Len... Len... Len... Len Ka... Kagamine..."kataku pelan pelan sambil gagap dikit.

"HAH? LENKA KAGAMINE? LO LESBI!"Miku langsung teriak gak selow. Dia langsung mojok di pojok kamar gue sambil megang piso teracung keatas.

"Jangan deket deket gue..."katanya.

"WOY BUKAN GITU WOY! GUE GAK LESBO WOY! MAKSUD GUE SI LEN! LEN KAGAMINE! KAKAKNYA LENKAAA!"gue teriak gak selow pake tenaga.

Miku langsung tenang.

"Hoh... Kakaknya... Gue kira... Hehe... Maap gue jadi yandere tiba tiba!"kata Miku nyengir kuda langsung nyimpen pisonya lagi.

"Njreth..."gue menggerutu pelan.

"Yaudah gini deh... Setau gue liat dari gerak geriknya Len... Len suka sama Rin!"kata Miku.

Agak sedikit jleb, tapi...

"Lanjut, Mik... Kasih tau lagi, Mik..."kataku maksa.

"Terus, Rin itu kan anaknya feminim beda ama looo... Dia tuh manis, pinter, cantik... Beda ama lo yang wanita berjakun, tomboy, gak jelas..."kata Miku yang langsung njleb dihati.

Maksud dia wanita berjakun adalah... Karena gue kalo ngomong suaranya berat kayak cowok. Bawaan dari lahir.

"Haeh... Jleb..."kataku sweatdrop.

"Kenyataan! Fakta! Sekarang nih ya, lo kalo ngomong gaya bicaranya ubah... Jangan kek preman! Lebih halus dikit ya? Coba gini... Halo Len-kyun~ ngomongnya agak menel dikit!"kata Miku ceramah lagi.

"E-eh... Halo Len-kkkyun..."kataku mencoba ngomong agak menel plus manis kayak Miku tadi.

"Apaan tuh lu kayak orang lagi kanker! Lagi! Halo Len-Kyun~"kata Miku mengajariku lagi.

"Halo Len-Kyun~"kataku mencobanya dengan suara menel agak manis dikit.

"Nah gitu bisa! Pokonya lu ngomong harus kek gitu ya mulai sekarang!"kata Miku.

"Masa gue kemana mana ngomong 'Halo Len-Kyun' mulu?"kataku agak bingung.

"Ya enggak! Lo ngomong harus dengan agak menel manis dikit... Tapi kalo dirumah mah biasa aja... Ntar bapak lu ngira lu kesetanan apaan..."kata Miku.

"Ah oke... Abis itu?"tanyaku.

"Rambut... Rapiin!"kata Miku.

Miku lalu berjalan ngeliatin seisi kamarku.

"Sed, lu gak punya sisir apa?"tanya Miku padaku.

"Gue pake sisir alami gratisan..."kataku sambil mengacungkan tangan. Sisir alami gratisan... Ya tangan lah.

"Njred... Lu selama ini gak PERNAH punya sisir dong?"tanya Miku kaget.

"Enggak."kataku dengan innocent-nya menggeleng.

"Sini dah! Gue sisirin! Mumpung gue bawa sisir beneran!"kata Miku mengeluarkan sisirnya dari tasnya dan menyisirkan rambutku yang bener bener sangat jembet.

Sisir baru nyelip di rambut rasanya udah sakit bener... Iyalah, gue belom pernah nyisir beneran dengan sisir beneran.

Gue lebih sering ngayal lagi nyisir dengan sisir khayalan.

"SAAAAAKKKIIIITTTT!"gue jejeritan gara gara Miku nyisir rambutku sadis banget.

"Rambut lo jembet, Gum!"kata Miku.

Gue langsung narik sisir itu dan langsung ngacir dari kamar.

"GUMIIII! BALIK SINI WOY RAMBUT LU JELEK BANGEEETTTT!"teriak Miku.

Gue langsung kabur dan ngumpet dibalik kulkas di dapur yang ada di lantai satu.

"Gumi... Kamu dimanaa?"Miku manggil gue dengan suara psikopat siap bunuh mangsa.

Gue cuma gemeteran sambil ngelus ngelus rambut gue yang malang ini.

"Gumi... Aku mencarimu loh..."Miku masih manggil gue dengan nada yang tambah sadis.

"Aku bisa liat rambut acakadutmu dibalik kulkas..."kata Miku dengan pisau teracung. Eh! Salah salah sori, maksud gue sisir teracung.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"gue langsung teriak dan ngabur keluar rumah.

"GUUUUUMMMMIIIIIIII!"Miku balik teriak lagi kayak emak emak.

"AMPUN, MAAAAKKK!"gue bales teriak sampe diluar rumah diliatin orang orang yang lewat.

"Ih itu orang kenapa?"kata cewek rambut pink yang terang banget dikepang depannya. Disebelahnya ada cewek rambut hijau sama kayak gue.

"Wahahahha tuh orang pasti orang gila tuh..."katanya terus hening bentar.

"EH ITU KAN ADEK GUEEE!"dan gue baru sadar dia tuh kakak gue, Sonika.

Dia langsung lari ke arahku.

"YAOLOH, DEK, LO KENAPA DEK? LO ABIS KELINDES ROADROLLER YA?"Sonika langsung ngintrogasi gue sambil mengguncang guncangkan tubuh gue.

"Iya, kak... YA ENGGAK LAH! GUE KALO DAH DILINDES ROADROLLER GUE DAH MATI, BLOON!"kataku ke Sonika gak selow abis.

"Iya ya..."kata Sonika cengo.

"Haduh..."gue sweatdrop.

"Yaudah, eh IA, lo mampir gak?"kata Sonika ke temennya.

"Ng... Nggak deh... Hehe... Gue langsung pulang aja yah... Dah, Sonikaa! Daahh! Daah!"kata temennya agak pucet dikit dan langsung ngabur.

"Jih? Eh iya, lu napa tiba tiba rambut lu acakadut gini?"tanya Sonika.

"Gue abis... Mau dibunuh ama... Psikopat..."kataku pada Sonika dengan pandangan kak-lindungin-adekmu-yang-paling-manis-ini-dong-kak.

"Mana psikopatnya?"tanya Sonika.

"Kak! Wah, kebetulan! Gumi tadi rambutnya mau aku sisirin kak! Tapi malah ngabur, kak! Makanya rambutnya jadi acakadut gak jelas gitu!"kata Miku tiba tiba nongol.

"Eh, Miku!"sapa Sonika pada Miku.

"Itu kak, Gumi ngumpet terus kak..."kata Miku.

"Oh jadi tadinya mau disisirin terus ngabur gitu?"tanya Sonika pada Miku.

"Iya kak, padahal katanya mau jadi cewek sejati!"kata Miku.

"Oh gitu... Gumi... Mau jadi cewek sejati kan? Nah... Ada kakak dan Miku disini untuk membantu..."kata Sonika langsung memandang gue dengan pandangan psikopatnya.

Gue cuma bisa jongkok nunduk nunduk sementara ada dua makhluk siap menyerang gue...

-Masih TBC-

* * *

Yoshhh akhirnya Chappie 2 apdeett...

Sementara dengan ide yang tersendat sendat (?) saya mati matian nerusin nih ceritaa! (Lebay lu...)

Terimakasih telah membaca, please leave a review!


End file.
